


Balance of Power

by ThatSirenLady



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 18+, Choking, F/F, L:esbian sex, LGBT, Lesbians, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSirenLady/pseuds/ThatSirenLady
Summary: Delilah decides to take control of Riley for a change and Switch things up.A continuation of smut from My main Story The Violet Corvus which does not have graphic depictions of sex.All characters represented are over 18
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Balance of Power

Balance of Power

I made my way through the halls, thinking of what she said to me today. Her body flowing through the air and my mind during training, she always disarmed me. Today she came in close and held me down, I had to strain to keep from letting out a moan, she could tell how much i enjoyed losing to her, “It’s too bad i always come out on top, i like a bit of a challenge.” she whispered in my ear. It’s true, I always submit to her in the end, I've never been able to resist her, her seductive voice cuts me through to my core and the lovingly rough way she handles me leaves me a whimpering mess wanting nothing more than to please her. But this was my turn, my body was already shaking with anticipation when I arrived at her room. I calmed myself and knocked on her door. 

Riley opened her door, she was wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and her sadistic smile. “Delilah.” her voice pierced me, my body shook as I tried to keep my confidence. I stepped in as she gestured for me to come inside. I turned to her, “I thought the other night was the last time.” she said, her smile taunting me as she moved in closer. “I know what I said, but I’m here for what I want.” my voice was firm, moving in close to her, my heart was racing, it was now or never to finally take control. I grabbed her hips and the back of her head and kissed her, her soft lips pressed against mine, I felt her hand slowly reach up my back, I wanted what she was planning to do, but I had to stay in control. The reward later would be well worth it. I grabbed her hand and held it to her side. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered in her ear, “You wanted a challenge didnt you?” her eyes widened as I pushed her against the wall pinning her arms. She struggled to push back but I held her firm. I was worried about being too rough but her smile gave me the confidence I needed. I leaned in and kissed her neck, “Is this what you wanted?” I whispered. “Mhmm hmm.” she whimpered, I had no idea someone so dominant could make noises like this. “What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?” I felt a rush through my body and bit her. “Ahhhh, Yes!!! Please!” she moaned, my entire body lit up with every sound she made. I finally understood why she loved this so much. I pulled away from her neck, her eyes were intense, “You’re still upset about that mark i left on you last time aren't you?” her voice was shaking, this is what she wanted, and i was slowly learning i loved giving it to her. “Oh you’ll find out soon enough my sweet girl.” I said with as firm a voice as I could muster. She pushed harder against my body and I brought her even closer to me. Holding her arms over her head and pulling her shirt off, she stared into my eyes, defiant the entire time. I gazed upon her naked body as I threw her shirt across the room, my hands tracing her body slowly, savoring every curve, she trembled under my touch. I ran my hands up her back, digging my fingers in as I reached my way to her head. She reached for my hand and gently grabbed my wrist, she led me to her chest and up to her neck, her gaze telling me she wanted more. I was learning her body in a new way, seeing and feeling her reactions, she was trembling as I wrapped my hand around her throat, her whimpers grew louder as I squeezed, her mouth open and lip quivering. I was entranced by her, the way her body shook and the sounds she made were so intense, she wasn't fighting for control anymore, she was finally mine. 

I loosened my grip and turned her around, holding her close , I whispered into her ear, "You like to leave marks, well so do I." She gasped as I pushed her onto the bed , bending her over on her hands and knees. I knelt down next to her on the bed, holding her side and hips against mine. I ran my hand across her soft trembling ass. "You've been a bad girl Riley, are you ready for your punishment?" Her body shivered, anticipating what was in store for her. "Y..yes." she whimpered, my body felt as if it was on fire, I loved the feeling, I loved the noises she made, without thinking I leaned over and grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, "Yes what?" I commanded. "Y..yes mistress." Her voice was a higher pitch than ever before. I let go of her hair and turned my attention back to her body. "Good girl." I reached my hand back , she yelped as it made contact with her ass, her back arching, I grinned and gently ran my palm over the imprint I left. With every impact she moaned louder, the redness in her cheeks growing. I ran my fingers over her bright red ass softly tickling the now sensitive parts, her body shaking at every touch, there were marks on both her cheeks. I positioned myself behind her, pressed my hips against hers and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her up to me, she was panting, trembling, “You took your punishment well.” I whispered in her ear, “Th..thank you mistress.” her voice was shaking and dripping with anticipation, I slid one hand down her stomach and ran my fingers across her pussy, she was dripping wet. She inhaled sharply, the feeling of my fingers teasing her, “Now you get your reward for being such a good girl.” I said as I slowly eased my fingers inside of her. Her moans filled the room as my fingers gently slid in and out of her, finding every spot that made her squirm and moan. She reached her hand back and grabbed onto my hair holding on to me making sure she didn't fall back down, her entire body was shaking as I slowly reached my other hand towards her neck. She let out a scream right before I squeezed, my fingers on either side of her throat. My body moved with hers, her every twitch and tremble only fueled me to go harder, my fingers going deeper and my my thumb massaging her clit, her body started tensing up and I knew what was about to come. I squeezed her throat a little harder and held her to me as tightly as I could, her body shook violently and I let go of her throat as she screamed, “FUCK!” 

I gently laid her down and held her close to me, her body still shaking. She rolled over and looked me in the eyes, her expression was so soft and her eyes were watering. I ran my hand over her face, “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Riley, I don't ever want this to end.” I said softly. She smiled and placed her forehead against mine. We laid there for hours holding each other. She eventually started to run her hand across my body, she kissed my cheek and laid on top me, my heart started racing. She leaned in and grabbed my hair, “You really enjoyed that huh pretty girl?” she whispered “But it’s like I told you.” She reached over the bed and pulled out her rope, “I always come out on top.”


End file.
